A Wolf and A Dragon Mate (RoLu)
by KyokoSakaruchiRose
Summary: Thought to be dead little sister of MiraJane and Elfman comes back from Edolas. All most all the Guild Members of Fairy Tail start to ignore Lucy,she doesn't quit her guild. Lucy and Rogue finally tell their friends about their secret relationship. New Evils and Love Rivals, join these 4 best friends in a crazy journey of love,hate and hilariousness in the World of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter 1~ I'm gonna be an auntie!**_

 **❤ Things to note.**

 **"Spoken Words** **"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **ENJOY~**

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up at around 5:45 am. The sun was kissing my face and I reluctantly got up out of bed and threw my long blonde hair in a ponytail with a purple bow, I had on a purple sports bra and high wasted gold and purple running shorts with purple Nike shoes. I grabbed a water bottle and my purple, blue and gold sound pod and headed put my apartment, turning around I locked the door and got my pink and teal bike from the bike rack and placed my water bottle in the basket and put on my sound pod, pressing shuffle as I sped off it landed on Rolling in the Deep by Adele and I started humming the tune riding into the forest.

❣❤❣Timeskip~

I finally reached the forest I saw a 4 ft tall golden brown wolf with shocking blue eyes, 'Starlla' I thought as I approached the wolf and tackled it in a hug. Surprised the wolf looked at me then realization hit her like a brick when she realized who it was. She started to lick me then I got off and a shocking blue light surrounded her and when it died down about about 25 was standing before me. She had short gold brown hair like Evergreen and has shocking blue eyes. Another thing she was looking a bit flustered and i took notice that her flat stomach wasn't so flat anymore, it has a bump on it and putting two and two together I started squealing quietly and jumping up and down while pointing at Starlla saying things like, "I'm gonna be an auntie!'' and then I heard rustling in the bushes I turned to Starlla and she heard it too, she had her hands around her stomach and I stood in-front of her growling at the bush.

Then I heard laughter and I instantly knew who the people were and I visibly relaxed, so did Starlla. It turns out it was only Rogue, my mate, Sting, Yukino, Rufus and Minerva. I rushed to give them a hug and I gave Rouge a kiss, which he gladly returned. Soon after we broke apart a small squeal came from Stella and when I saw why she squealed I started laughing along with the others. What happened was that Orga, her mate, from Sabertooth came and surprised her by hugging her from behind. Speaking of which I turned to Rogue and nodded at him, which he caught and I said to the others,"Rogue and I are going to relax in the waterfall okay." The others nodded and we headed off hand in hand.

 **So Guys, I hoped you enjoyed that and I'll see you next time**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to~**

 **Review and Favorite. BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~ Waterfall Confession.**_

❤ **Things to note.**

 **"Spoken Words"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **ENJOY~**

Rogue's P.O.V

After Lucy told the others that we were going to the water fall I grabbed her hand and we walked to the water not too far from where Starlla and the others are. I knew what this was about, it was about mating season. Every slayer is affected over the age of 15. Wendy is 14 so she's out. Starlla is pregnant so she and Orga are out. Yukino and Sting will be gone for the time period. Minerva and Rufus are not slayers. Which means Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra are the only ones left. Natsu has the white-haired devil aka Lisanna Strauss, the girl who killed my mates happiness, though I have to thank her as without her I wouldn't have my Lucy, though the white-haired devil has nearly gotten Lucy killed several times, but thanks to Mira and the others Lucy is alive and well. Gajeel has Levy. Laxus has Mirajane and Cobra has Kinnana. Which means I don't have to worry about any slayer challenging me for my mate, 'YES!' I mentally cheered happily as I did a mental happy dance. All the exceeds will be gone for the week of mating season so we don't have to worry about them stumbling in on us during mating. When we got their I saw Lucy call out Virgo to get us some swim suits. I took of my shirt and put on a black and white swim shorts. I saw Lucy put on a two piece purple and gold stripped swim suit.

As we got in the water fall I sat down and put Lucy in my lap. I want to just start mating season so badly. I'm already feeling the effects. It's Sunday and Mating Season starts on Monday. I'm gonna die of Lust deprivation, wait is that a thing? ''No Ryos, it isn't a thing and you'll live.'' I heard my mate say, it took me a solid two seconds to realize what she was talking about. "Ahahah, wait I said that out loud, ugh, I'm such an idiot." I heard Lucy giggle and say, "No Ryos you're not an idiot. Anyways, we already discussed some aspects of mating season and we are already mated so that means that we still take part?'' ''Yeah we do, we stop taking part when we have kids or when you're pregnant, so Starlla and Orga won't be taking part.'' I said as she looked down in her lap, she looked deep in thought so I wonder what she's thinking so hard about. ''Lu, whats wrong?'' I asked. ''Nothing, nothing a-,'' she didn't get to finish as I looked at her hard and all but growled as I said, ''Lucinda Ashley Heartfilia cut the bull, and tell me what the hell is wrong with you right now.''

Lucy's P.O.V

''Lucinda Ashley Heartfilia cut the bull, and tell me what the hell is wrong with you right now.'' I knew Ryos was serious when he said that because he **NEVER** calls me by my full name unless he's deadly serious. "Alright fine, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna attacked me when I came back from a mission and was seriously injured and they burned, cut, clawed and froze me in my neck area. It hurt like hell and Wendy tried to heal me she said that I'll forever have a scar on the back of my neck.'' I lifted up my hair from its ponytail and a long scar could be seen going from the bottom of my neck to the center of my scalp. I heard Ryos gasp and pull me closer as I started to cry into his chest. He started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and rub circles in my back. After a while I fell asleep on Ryos' chest.

Rogue's P.O.V

After Lu fell asleep I quietly got up and held her bridal style as Virgo came out and changed her as I changed a well, I got up and went to the others and told them what Lucy told me, and boy were they pissed.

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget** **to**

 **Review** **and Favourite**

 **Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Chapter**_

 _ **Rogue's P.O.V**_

 _ **After Lu fell asleep I quietly got up and held her bridal style as Virgo came out and changed her as I changed a well, I got up and went to the others and told them what Lucy told me, and boy were they pissed.**_

 _ **-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-11-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-11-**_

 _ **Sting's P.O.V**_

After Rogue set Lucy down and told us everything that Lucy told him and showed us the scar, we were beyond livid. Starlla was all but shaking in anger and Orga had to calm her down even though he himself was pissed. Rufus and Minerva were no better but Yukino was growling and looked ready to burst. I want nothing more than to punch each and every one of their bones out for hurting Lucy, who I marked as my kin, this wasn't fair to her at all. Just as we were calming down we heard Lucy groan in pain and Rogue was already by her side petting her hair and rubbing circles in her back, Starlla, or Star as we call her, was next on her other side healing the wound to a not so visible line, Yukino and Minerva getting a towel wet and Orga and Rufus telling Rogue to move Lucy to sit up near and tree so she can brace her back. I was next to Lucy as she mumbled something about her neck before passing out from pain again, when I looked at her neck and gasped, Yukino and Minerva who were behind me saw what I was looking at and Minerva dropped to wet towel and Yukino was growling again, rage seemed to take over both girls as everyone had taken a family bond with Lucy and Star, especially Rogue and Orga since they are their(the girls') mates. Rogue looked to see what the fuss was and was growling as his red eyes shone with blood lust when he saw. Orga, Star and Rufus asked what the commotion was about and all I did was point to 'X' over Lucy's Shadow Dragon Mate mark and all three were growling and Star turned into a wolf and began to sniff out who did this even though we all have a good idea.

 _ **Starlla's P.O.V**_

As I sniffed my little sisters' scar I smelt blood; mint and pine(Rogue); fire and ashes(Natsu) and pumpkin and cucumber(White-haired devil). Natsu and Lisanna. I growled and turned into my human form, I was dizzy from shape-shifting so fast and I stumbled back and Orga caught me, everyone looked concerned and Orga looked beyond worried, ''I'm just dizzy from shape-shifting so fast, I need to rest for a second, okay.'' After seeing nods from everyone I closed my eyes and relaxed in my mates arms, I listened to hear the heartbeats of my friends, my mate, my baby and my sister. Rogue,Sting,Yukino,Rufus,Minerva,Orga, my baby and Lucy. I opened my eyes and sighed in frustration, ''Natsu and Lisanna did this I smelt their scents on the wound. Everyone looked angered as was I. Lucy was waking up now and Rogue and Sting put their hands on her middle back and gently pushed her up and made her lean of the tree behind her to help her sit up as that as has ended up being a difficulty for her to do because she's been having back problems lately. ''You guys know about the scars, huh." she said as tears were forming in her eyes. ''Lu,'' said Rogue as he nuzzled her neck, we all comforted her in our own way, Sting was rubbing circle's on her back, Yukino and Minerva were crouched on her left as Yukino sat in Sting's lap and Minerva beside Yukino. Rufus was leaning against the tree and scouting for dangers and Orga helped me sit down as I hummed a soft tune with Minerva and Yukino.

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V**_

After all the stuff these guys are doing for me I could never thank them enough. My sisters(Minerva,Yukino,Star), brothers(Sting,Orga,Rufus), unborn niece or nephew and mate(Rogue). ''I love you guys, so much.'' and the response I got warmed my heart, ''We love you too, Lucy.'' I know it was sincere. ''Thank-You.''


End file.
